Sugar Deserts
The Sugar Deserts are a vast desert in West Africa. They are where the ancient tomb of King Two-Tons-of-Candy lies. It is the first stage of The Great Candied Adventure; and the 4th of the Big Mom Saga. The Sugar Deserts are also the home of Sugar Fairy Kingdom. Stage Layout Act 1 The stage begins along a straightforward path with Pokeys and Buzzy Beetles. Sheila will get to a quicksand valley, and can fly to the first island with her propeller. She must jump across two Pokeys to reach the next island. A very tall Pokey will emerge on this one. Sheila must water a Hydroplant with her Purple Flurp and use it to bounce to the Pokey's head and punch it toward the next pillar. The severed parts will make a path to said pillar. She can climb a ladder onto the foothold, then Sheila must punch a Light Sphere at the stem of the next-door pillar. It will topple down and create a path across the quicksand, but Sand Pythons will be on it. Sheila can then get to a new path across the desert. She will arrive at a chasm area where giant jawbreakers are propelled up by sand geysers. Sheila must jump across them, then she will make it to a pool of quicksand with breathmints. Sheila must jump across the breathmints, then jump her way up a sandfall as the mints descend. At the top of the fall, Sheila must jump to the right path. Leevers and Sand Pythons will attack her, empowered by a Sombrero Guy. Sheila will grab onto a vine wall climbing over the river, to an enclosed area. Sheila must float to the giant jawbreaker over a chasm - she will not be able to land on it, but another jawbreaker will rise from behind her. Sheila must kick off the current jawbreaker, and Wall Jump between them as they ascend higher. Sheila can land on the ground up top and cross open desert. Fat Jack will ambush the kids and cause a giant sandwave. They will run across the desert automatically on separate segments, but the player must command them to jump the obstacles. If they all get wasted, they will lose a life, but the more that survive, the more points they'll get. Spring Shrooms will bounce them across a chasm at the end, which the sandstorm will flow into. The kids will venture across a candy bazaar, and they must defeat a group of Arab soldiers to take control of a tank. They will drive the tank across the desert, where other tanks, foot soldiers, and Tediz will attack them. When they arrive at Two-Tons' Temple, they must blow the entrance down. They must disembark the tank and enter. Act 2: Two-Tons' Temple The kids will step down a flight of stairs to a sealed door. Sheila can break down a weak wall on the right, revealing a chamber with a Shrink Sweet. Sheila must eat it and shrink to jellybean size. She must enter a mouse hole inside a column, then Wall Jump up its shaft to get onto a walkway above the columns. She must punch a lever above the door to open it. In this next room, Sheila must carry a large gumball across platforms over a dark chasm. She must throw the ball onto each platform since she can't jump with it, and she must fight away Swoopers in the room. Sheila must throw the gumball into the Tongue One to open the door. The room down below will have a camel named Gobi sitting by an empty pool. Sheila must cross the walkway on her right coming in, to get above Gobi. Sheila must Ground Pound him to pour his water into the pool. Sheila and Chris must follow a passage to a room with teeter-totter pumps. The two must perform a sequence of Ground Pounds to make water pump up through the pipe. It will fill a tub, which Gobi will drink from to get full again. Sheila must Ground Pound the camel again to fill the pool up more. In another passage, Sheila can climb some platforms up above a pipe. When she crosses this pipe, she will get to a giant faucet, which Sheila must run around as the arrow indicates. The tub will be full of water again, which Gobi will drink. Sheila must Ground Pound him again to make the pool fill up completely. The team can swim through the underwater tunnel, over the dark chasm. Story Importance *The Blurpleberry Supreme makes it return since Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S.. *Chris reveals his Fire Kung-Fu, which his dad taught him, as Chris will not always be able to use bending. This subtly foreshadows his headband secret. Gold Wonka Bars *Inside a mouse hole in the wall along the stairs in the temple's entrance. Sheila must drop down to that area while shrunken on the upper walkway. *Inside one of the coffins of Licorice Mummies. Enemies *Pokeys *Buzzy Beetles *Sand Pythons *Leevers *Sombrero Guy *Fat Jack (obstacle) *Candy Arabs *Candy Tanks *Heli-Tediz *Swooper *Gobi (ally) *Licorice Mummies *King Two-Tons-of-Candy (boss) Geography Sugar-flavored sand covers most of the landscape. Giant candies (like lollipops, candybars) are seen sticking out of areas in the sand. Two-Tons' Temple is made of very solid stone that is designed like those you would find on the wrappers of candy. Category:Stages Category:Candied Adventure Stages Category:Deserts Category:Temples